


State your name, class, and rank

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Level Up'/ met through online rpg au</p>
            </blockquote>





	State your name, class, and rank

“Wait, where are you going? We need you if we’re going to defeat the Ogre Guard to get passed the twelfth gate!”

            Lavernius Tucker had never felt like more of a dork than when he uttered that sentence. He was a junior in high school, on the soccer and baseball teams, and was not a bad looking guy. Except, he didn’t have a girlfriend. Or a lot of friends in general. The reason being?

            He spent all of his free time leveling up in an online magical world with two internet dorks.

            He had met Church when he had first signed up for Arysen, an online MMORPG. He was paired with the other in his training group, and once they realized they were different classes (Church being a Mage, while Tucker was an Archer), they ended up sticking together when the train-ies split up. They met up with Caboose another while later, a Ruffian class who’d managed to get into the Forbidden Castle in the Ruins of Outlast by himself. They took him in, and became a team.

            And now, Church was leaving just as they were about to get into the Realm after the twelfth gate, to go to some… what had he said?

            “It’s prom, dude. I have tickets and a date. I can’t skip, even for this.”

            Oh right. Prom. Tucker’s prom was that night as well, but he hadn’t asked anyone. Maybe he should have, if Church was ditching them for it.

            “Going with your girlfriend?”

            “She’s not my girlfriend, Caboose. But yes, I’m going with my _friend_ , Alison.”

            “Tch. Yeah, well, have fun dude.”

            “Yeah, sure will do. I’ll have tons of fun at my fucking junior year ‘Great Gatsby’ themed prom.”

            That comment made Tucker stop dead and his character on the screen froze up. The three of them had a strict pact that, hey, I don’t know where you live, you don’t know where I live. Sometimes there were little tidbits of information, like the tree behind their house, or the street a couple blocks down. All towns had those, right?

            All towns, however, did not have ‘Great Gatsby’ themed proms on _the same night._ Tucker looked over to where the prom poster was up on his wall, reminding him to get a date. Oops.

            “Tucker, you ok? Why did we stop?”

            Tucker looked back at the screen, his hands still frozen on the keys.

            “Did you say ‘Great Gatsby’ themed?”

            “Yeah?”

            “And it’s tonight?”  
            “Yeah, dude, in like an hour. Why?”

            Caboose’s voice interrupted them.

            “You’re kidding.”

            “Why would I be kidding, Caboose?”  
            “Because only Blood Gulch, Texas is having a ‘Great Gatsby’ themed prom tonight.”

            There was utter silence over the lines, all three characters standing still on screen as the realization hit them. Tucker was the first one to speak up.

            “You go to BG High, don’t you?”

            There was no response.

            “Both of you.”

            “Maybe.”

            Church’s voice was laced with uncertainty. There was no way…

            “There’s no way.”

            “That’s what I was thinking.”

            “What are the odds…”

            “Low.”

            “Shut up, asshole.”

            The banter was like it normally was, but the edge was gone.

            “Don’t you have a prom to get to?”

            “Yeah. And I also have a meeting with two other losers on Monday morning at 7 o’clock outside the band room. Right?”

            “Hey, who’re you calling loser?”

            “You, Tucker. You.”

            Tucker snorted, shaking his head.

            “Well, now that I know you’re here, it’s gonna kill me unless I meet you.”

            “Same,” Caboose agreed.

            “Alright then, it’s settled. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go put on a tux.”

            Church’s character disappeared from the screen and his voice cut off the line. Tucker said a quick goodnight to Caboose before signing off as well. He could hardly sleep that night, and he wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous for Monday to come.

—-

            ‘Nervous is definitely the word to use,’ he thought as he climbed the front steps, taking a left and heading down the art hall. He made his way through a couple more twists and turns, eventually coming out to a spot where he could see the band room doors, and the figure leaning against the wall next to them, checking his phone.

            Leonard Church had been in his history class the year prior, but the guy had never spoken to him. He was the Junior Class VP on the student government, and one of the heads of the debate club. He was also, most definitely, not the type of guy to talk to a soccer/baseball player.

            He got a look at the other figure approaching Church and almost stopped in his tracks. How he hadn’t put together the name Michael Caboose before almost shocked him, but then again, he hadn’t been looking for his best friends in his school. Leader and Founder of the Checkers club (because he hadn’t understood chess, but wanted a club made for a game anyway) and member of the anime and robotics clubs, Caboose was that guy who could build a working microwave out of scrap metal and then trip, knock it over, and break it just as quickly.

            He watched as Church looked up and saw Caboose heading straight for him. He held up a hand, stopping the brunette in his tracks, and said possibly the nerdiest thing Tucker had ever heard in real life.

            “State your name, class, and rank.”

            “Michael Jupiter Caboose, Ruffian stage 3, rank 67.”

            The information was correct and Church dropped his hand, looking the brunette over as Tucker started forward again. They both looked up when they heard him, but he was already speaking by the time Church opened his mouth.

            “Lavernius Andrew Tucker, Archer stage 4, rank 67.”

            He reached them just as he finished speaking, watching Caboose’s face morph from confusion to recollection before turning to Church. “Your turn.”

            “Leonard Lexington Church, Mage stage 4, rank 67.”

            Tucker nodded thoughtfully, looking back at Caboose. “So… Jupiter, huh?”  
            They all smiled at that, and Tucker noticed that Church looked a lot better when he wasn’t scowling.

            “This is so fucked up.”

            “Yeah,” Tucker agreed, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders and laughing. “But in some weird way, I think it works.”


End file.
